Facebook Drama
by JNCV Forever
Summary: The gang are almost full adults and here is a look in their facebook life. Rated T for some language and mild sexual humor. Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JIMMY NEUTRON (just his first and middle name).**

**AN: Sorry I can't put pictures on here for profile pics. Also the characters are 18 now.**

**Cindy's FACEBOOK**

Email: CAVortex

Password: ilovejimmy4ever

Wall:

Carl Wheezer went from "Single" to "In a relationship" with Elke Elkburg.

25 likes

Cindy clicks like.

_Click_

You and 25 others like this.

_sigh_ "Everybody in retroville is now in a relationship except me." Cindy said out loud to nobody in particular.

_Click_

_Click_

Jimmy Neutron's profile:

Boy Genius

Went to: Retroville High School

Lives in: Retroville TX

Relationship: Single

"Well me and Nerdtron." Cindy said.

_Click_

Main wall again...

Libby Folfax posted a new pic.

"WHAT! Libby got a tattoo!" Cindy said.

Libby got a Ultralord tattoo for her boyfriend as a 7 year anniversary gift.

Cindy clicked on Libby's profile to message her, but the screen said Libby is unavailable.

"She probably went to bed." Cindy said.

But Cindy scrolled down Libby's wall to find out what else is new and then she found something that was more shocking then the tattoo.

Libby Folfax went from "In a relationship" to "Engaged".

_Gasp_ "NO FREAKIN WAY." Cindy said.

She grabbed her cell phone and called Libby right away.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

Libby: _yawn_ Cindy? Why are you callin so late at night?

Cindy: You know why, how in the world are you going to get engaged and not tell me?

Libby: Oh, I'm sorry Cin. I forgot to tell you.

Cindy: Oh and another thing. Why in God's name would you get a tattoo for Ultra geek?

Libby: Hey hey, that's my fiancé you're talkin about.

Cindy: Whatever, you still haven't told me any of this and I feel like you're still keepin somethin from me.

Libby: No no, you got me. The engagement and the tattoo are the only things I haven't told you.

Cindy: Ugh, I can't believe that you're already engaged and I haven't found a boyfriend yet.

Libby: Girl you still salking over that? Just talk to Jimmy. I know you like him heck you even got him as a password.

_Crap! How did she know?_

Libby: Helloooo?

Cindy: Yeah I'm still here, but I got to...go do something.

Libby: Mmhm, is that "something" called Jimmy?

Cindy: LIBBY!

Libby: (lol) I'm just playin, girl. G'night

Cindy: Good night

_*Phone hangs up*_

Cindy then looked back to facebook.

Jimmy is now online.

Cindy hesitates for a few minutes to click on the chat tab on her screen.

_Click_

Cindy: Hey nerdtron.

_Jimmy is typing..._

Jimmy: What Vortex?

Cindy: Why are you up so late at night?

_Jimmy is typing..._

Jimmy: Maybe I want to get on Facebook. Got a problem with that?

Cindy: Yeah I do, actually.

_Jimmy is typing..._

Jimmy: Oh well then. Maybe you sould consault with a doctor then.

Cindy: More like a specialist, the way you are.

_Jimmy is typing..._

Jimmy: Hey, what does that mean?

Cindy: Oh idk maybe, because your a bad influence on everyone around you and you nearly destroy the town almost everyday.

_Jimmy is typing..._

Jimmy: I can't help it.

Cindy: Well you do kinda needs some restrain.

Cindy: Some of us wanna live.

_Jimmy is typing..._

Jimmy: Are you going to insult me all night Vortex?

Cindy: No, but it's all true.

_Jimmy is typing..._

Jimmy: Whatever, it's not like you're any differant.

Cindy: Please Neutron, enlighten me.

_Jimmy is typing..._

Jimmy: You always wanna be the boss of everythin, heck you were school body president for 3 years straight. Plus everybody sees you get angry when a girl talks to me, and they're all scared that you might kill one of them.

Cindy: Well they should all fear me. It's not like any girl can take you, after all they don't deserve you.

_Jimmy is typing..._

Jimmy: Are you...jealous Cindy?

_OMG! i said to much... _(blushing)

Cindy: Idk what to say.

Cindy waited 5 minutes for Jimmy to reply back...

Jimmy: Well I got to go to bed so good night.

Cindy: Good night.

"Oh my God, I hope he isn't mad at me or somthing." Cindy said.

Just then she got a notification...

Jimmy Neutron has changed his relationship status from "Being Single" to "It's Complicated"

Cindy heart skipped a beat with joy.

"Could this mean Jimmy is having some feelings for me?"

We will find out next chapter, TO BE CONTINUED...

**A/N: Lol hope all you all enjoyed this fanfic r&r and no flames. Thanks bye :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everybody, for those who want "Prom" updated, I'm sorry I just got writer's block. But I will try to update it when I can. Until then enjoy the new Chapter of "Facebook Drama". Also I ment to put a "at" symbol for Cindy's Chapter for her e-mail, but I guess you can't put that on Fanfiction. lol oh well.**

**Jimmy's FACEBOOK**

Email: JamesNasaNeutron

Password:Cindyismylife

Wall:

Sheen Estevez:

People of Ultralord. I Sheen Estevez am getting married! hahaha. ok I'm done.

1 person likes this (Libby)

Jimmy clicks like

_Click_

It has been a whole 24 hours since Jimmy changed his relationship status from "Single" to "It's Complicated."

Jimmy stared at this for a few minutes. Then he looked at his dog Goddard.

"What do you think I should do boy? It's not that I don't like her it just I don't know if this is the right way to go. She hasn't talked to me since yesterday, and it's killing me." Jimmy said.

"_Bark bark" _Goddard then open up his chest and words came up; Master should go over and ask Mistress to date.

"hmmm, maybe she would agree to a date, that way her and I can talk again... Hey, she's not my Mistress Goddard!

Goddard just shook his head and walked away. Jimmy then looked back to facebook...

Before you knew it Jimmy's computer went crazy, his relationship status went from 0 likes to 74 in seconds.

"Leapin leptons I didn't know that, that many people liked this. Hmmm, maybe if Cindy and I were to change it agian we would get more."

Then all of the sudden, Sheen commented on Jimmy's relationship change...

Sheen: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! THAT WAS TO CLOSE, THAT COULD OF ENDED THE WORLD AND ALL OF ULTRALORD!

Jimmy then commented back...

Jimmy: Sheen you need to stop putting on the caps lock.

few minutes later... (Like 5 minutes)

Sheen: yay i got it thanks jimmy.

Jimmy: And I also think I need to take you to the lab for more tutoring in typing. lol

Sheen: whatever i can TyPe fine. :b

Jimmy then just dropped the subject. Then all of the sudden another comment came up.

Libby: mmmmmmhhhhmm I knew you would take Cindy away eventually, I am glad that you two finally came out of the closet and got together. :) :) :) :) :) (walmart smily faces)

Jimmy: Thanks, but we aren't really a couple yet Libby.

Libby: YET! :) key word mister. lol

Jimmy: Whatever.

Then all of the sudden everbody in Retroville commented on Jimmy's wall.

"GAS PLANETS! what on earth did I do!"

As all of the "Likes" and "Comments" came to Jimmy's computer, he realized that him and Cindy's relationship change was now the hottest topic in all of retroville.

Brittany: OMG! what are your kids going to be like

Butch: great job dude.

Nick: not to bad bro. ;-)

Miss Fowl: brrraaaaaaaww don't you two start flirting in class now.

Judy Neutron: My little boy is growing up. :'-)

Carl: Owww my scabbula is hurting from this.

Sasha Vortex: ...I'll sue.

Cindy Vortex: no she won't ;-) (kiss) lol

Jimmy blushed a little at that last comment.

Sam: You know all couples get buy one ice cream get another free...yeah.

Princable Willoughby: ahh young love. :)

Eustace Strytch: Oh poor Cynthia, I'm sure your future children will be horrifying.

Jimmy got a little pissed at that comment. But let it slide, because he knew Eustace was just jealous.

Brobot: YAY! Jimmy and Cindy sittin in a tre g. lol

Jimmy ponded his head on his computer desk.

"I'm not going to see the end to this, am I boy?" Jimmy said to Goddard.

_Bark Bark._

"I take that as a no." Jimmy said with a smile on his face.

He took one last look at his relationship status, which kept on pooring with comments and likes.

"Well here goes nothing"...

Jimmy then got up to leave his house, and walked over to Cindy's house to ask out Cindy.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the great reviews and adding my story to you all's favorites. I hope to see more good reviews, please no flame and thank you Jimmy Neutron faithful. See you soon. ;) chow**


End file.
